


A legszebb ajándék

by shuchan88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, F/M, M/M, Sad Jensen Ackles, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soldier Misha
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Jensen élete legszebb ajándékát kapja meg Jaredtől.





	A legszebb ajándék

**Author's Note:**

> Remek inspiráció volt egy videó, ahol hazatérő katonák találkoznak gyermekeikkel, és a Szerencsecsillag című film, amit minden romantikus lélekkel megáldott embernek meleg szívvel tudok ajánlani.

Jensen vigasztalhatatlan volt. Jared látta rajta, és az bántotta a legjobban, hogy tudta jól, hogy semmit nem tehet a legjobb barátjáért. Csodákra még ő sem volt képes, ahogy arra sem, hogy hazarepítsen valakit Irakból. Márpedig barátja hangulatának fő oka ott tartózkodott éppen. Vagyis igazából nem tudták, hogy pontosan hol is van most.

Semmit se tudtak, azóta, hogy befutott az a végzetes telefonhívás. Mióta Jensen kis híján összeroppant.

Misha tengerészgyalogos volt, aki Irakban harcolt az országukért, és lassan másfél éve kint állomásozott, hála az instabil politikai helyzetnek. Ezzel még nem is lett volna nagy gond, mert bár Jensen folyamatosan aggódott, mégis nehezen, de elviselte a távollétét – hatalmas puszi az internetnek és a videó hívásoknak!

Azonban két hete, amikor annak a bolondos vigyornak kellett volna megjelennie a képernyőn, nem történt semmi, hiába várták. Pedig Misha sose késett. Mindketten idegesek lettek, mert ez először fordult elő. Másnap pedig megcsörrent a telefon. Az utolsó bevetés csapdának bizonyult, és a három osztag, amit a helyszínre vezényeltek, kereszttűzbe került. Jared döbbenten hallgatta az őrmester monoton hangját, ahogy arról tájékoztatja őket, hogy másik legjobb barátjának hollétéről egyelőre semmit se tudnak, csak azt, hogy sok a halott, és még több a sebesült.

Bele se mert gondolni, mi lett volna, ha akkor nincs ott, hogy Jensennek támaszt nyújtson. Azóta a férfi már talpra állt, de látszott rajta, hogy minden eltelt nappal az életkedve is csökkent. Mit meg nem adott volna Jared most azért, hogy láthassa, ahogy két legjobb barátja a szeme előtt turbékol, mint egy szerelmes gerlepár. Rengeteget cikizte őket ezért, de most azt kívánta, bár itt lenne az a tökfilkó, és mosolyt csalna végre Jensen arcára.

A férfi jelenleg a pultot támasztotta a konyhájukban (Jared jobbnak látta, ha egy időre hozzájuk költözteti, és a felesége, Gen is teljesen egyetértett vele), és a semmibe meredt a kihűlt kávéja fölött. Márpedig a langaléta úgy döntött, nem fogja hagyni, hogy teljesen eleméssze a bánat, és már volt is egy terve.

\- Hé, haver! – vágta hátba, mire a férfi összerezzent, ahogy váratlanul visszarántották a kegyetlen valóságba.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy csak azért nem csaplak le, mert nem akarom, hogy Gen gyöngének lásson.

\- Ezt kikérem magamnak! – morgott Jared, és csúnya pillantásokat vetett a kuncogását rosszul titkoló felesége felé – De nem is ezért térítettelek észhez. Ugye tudod, hogy milyen nap van ma?

\- Kedd?

\- Hülye – vigyorgott Jared.

Jensen félősen pislogott a barátjára. Jól ismerte ezt az arckifejezést. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Jared forgat valamit a fejében, és bár neki garantáltan nem fog tetszeni, de akkor is véghez fogja vinni.

\- Február 20-a van. 9 nap, és itt a születésnapod!

Jensen elsápadt, mert már sejtette, mire megy ki a játék.

\- Nem.

\- Mit nem? – nézett rá ártatlanul a fiatalabbik.

\- Nem fogsz nekem partit tartani. Nincs az a pénz, hogy ebbe belemenjek.

\- De nem is… - kezdett bele Jared, de a másik átható tekintetére beadta a derekát – Na jó, tényleg ez jutott az eszembe. Haver, 41 leszel! Ezt meg kell ünnepelni!

\- Nem a kerek évfordulókról szokás megemlékezni? – vonta föl az idősebbik a szemöldökét, de Jared leintette.

\- Részletkérdés. Figyu, nem fogok kertelni. Úgy nézel ki, mint egy jó nagy rakás. Napok óta nem alszol, alig eszel, és kezdesz egy szellem és egy zombi szerelemgyerekére hasonlítani. Gondolj bele, ez legalább elvonná egy kicsit a figyelmedet a gondokról.

Jared kis híján padlót fogott, amikor Jensen, pár perc gondolkodás után, de végül rábólintott, mert erre egyáltalán nem számított, hogy a barátja ilyen könnyen be fogja adni a derekát. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez a makacs öszvér is rájött végre, hogy ideje összevakarnia magát a padlóról. Attól még, hogy mindenki gyomra görcsben volt, az élet ment tovább. Meg ismerte Mishát – jó nagy seggberúgást kapott volna tőle, ha nem mozdítja ki Jensent ebből a katatónikus állapotból.

Így hát nekiláttak a szervezésnek. Csak az igazán közeli barátoknak és családtagoknak szóltak, mert bár örült neki, hogy Jensen végre föltámadt és újra járt, de azt azért sejtette, hogy egy nagyobb csődület inkább csak elriasztaná, és egyáltalán nem ez volt a terv.

Megkönnyebbülten figyelte a barátját, amikor az impromtompu lufifújó versenyen simán kenterbe verte Gent, és bár nem volt az igazi, de végre újra mosolyogni látták.

Egyetlen dolog zavarta csak – két nap volt még a buliig, de még semmilyen ajándékot nem vett neki, és az ember csak egyszer 41. De hiába törte a fejét, semmi ötlete nem volt. Olyan meglepetést akart, ami visszaadta volna barátja régi dicsfényét, de egyszerűen töküres volt a feje. Tökéleteset akart, de a szerencse most messze elkerülte.

Egészen a buli előestjéig, amikor is megcsörrent a telefonja…

 ...

\- BOLDOG SZÜLETÉSNAPOT, JENSEN!

A férfi kis híján hanyatt esett a hangorkántól, amit a barátainak köszönhetett. Még így is szép tömeg gyűlt össze Jaredék házának kertjében, hogy csak kevés embert hívtak meg, és bár nehéz volt a szíve, de mosolyogva fogadta a gratulációkat. Igaza volt Gennek és Jarednek. Egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy nem volt meglepetés a parti, mert így a készülődés és szervezés közepette kellően el tudta terelni a figyelmét a belső démonairól, amelyek minduntalan a szívét karcolgatták, és amelyeket szívesen kipenderített volna végre magából.

Viszont jelenleg kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt, ugyanis a fő agytrösztnek, nevezetesen a legjobb barátjának se híre nem volt, se hamva. Gen is tanácstalanul csóválta meg a fejét, amikor szóvá tette neki a dolgot. Csak annyit tudott, hogy a férje elment Jensen ajándékáért, semmi mást. De látszott rajta, hogy ő se teljesen nyugodt.

A zsebéhez nyúlt, hogy elővegye a telefonját, és megérdeklődje Jaredtől, hogy mégis melyik ösvénynél tért le a kitaposott útról, hogy még mindig nem ért ide, de sehol nem találta a készüléket. Eszébe jutott, hogy tegnap, egy gyönge pillanatában majdnem a falhoz vágta, mert még mindig nem kapott semmi új információt Misháról, úgyhogy inkább a szobájában hagyta, mielőtt még tényleg kárt tette volna benne, és valószínűleg azóta is ott volt.

Már épp indult volna a ház felé, hogy megnézze, nem-e kereste az a lükepék, amikor a háta mögött szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra teljesen elhallgatott a zsivaj. De úgy, hogy még egy légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. Ahogy megfordult, a szíve kihagyott pár dobbanást.

\- Azt hiszem megtaláltam a tökéletes ajándékot – vigyorgott Jared, majd utat engedett a mögötte álló alaknak.

\- Boldog születésnapot – mosolygott Misha, miközben egyik kezében egy hatalmas színes csokor rózsát tartott, a másikkal viszont a mankójára támaszkodott.

Vágni lehetett a csöndet. Jared aggodalmas pillantásokat vetett barátjára, aki úgy állt előttük, mintha sóbálvánnyá vált volna. Misha arcáról is lehervadt a mosoly, és bizonytalanul nézte a párját.

\- Jensen…? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Mintha a neve lett volna a varázsszó, ami föloldja az átkot, a férfi pár lépéssel átszelte a közöttük lévő távolságot, és zokogva vetette magát párja karjaiba. A katona majdnem kibillent az amúgy is ingatag egyensúlyából, de sikerült megtartania magukat, és boldogan ölelte át a férfit.

\- Sajnálom – suttogta a fülébe.

\- Sajnálhatod is, de utolsó szemétláda! – kapta föl a fejét Jensen. A szemei vörösen villogtak a sírástól, mintha a tekintetével akarná keresztüldöfni a másikat.

Jared egy pillanatra megingott, hogy biztos jó ötlet volt-e eltitkolni Misha hazatértét a barátja elől.

\- Majd később résztelesen elmeséled, hogy mégis miért kellett azt hinnem majdnem egy hónapig, hogy meghaltál! – morogta vészjóslóan Jensen – De ha most azonnal nem csókolsz meg, garantálom, hogy ezúttal tényleg ki fogsz purcanni.

A hangulat pillanatok alatt fölengedett és mindenki föllélegzett, ahogy Misha elmosolyodott, és kissé sután ugyan, de végre megcsókolta a szülinapost.

Jared lassan kifújta a levegőt, amit észre se vett, hogy egészen eddig bent tartott a tüdejében. Egy pillanatig tényleg azt hitte, hogy mészárlás lesz, de ahogy elnézte a két barátját, már vigyorogva ölelte át a feleségét.

\- Szép volt, szívem – mosolygott Gen.

\- Meg volt az idei jótéteményem – helyeselt a férfi – De ha nem hagyják abba hamarosan, rájuk borítom a tortát.

\- Hallottuk ám! – szakította meg Jensen vigyorogva a csókot, majd újra magához rántotta Mishát.

\- Mit tettem – sóhajtott föl színpadiasan Jared.

Persze csak tréfált. Teljes szívéből örült a barátainak, főleg miután Misha elmesélte este a buli után, hogy mi is történt valójában. Csak az mentette meg az életét, hogy egy bomba a levegőbe dobta a jeepjüket, ami aztán beszorította maga alá, de úgy, hogy mozdulni sem bírt. De ha tudott volna, se akart, mert mint később kiderült, a kocsi teljesen összetörte a bal lábát. Az elmúlt heteket egy iraki kórházban töltötte, ahol többé-kevésbé összefoltozták. Végül addig könyörgött a feletteseinek, amíg nagy nehezen hazaengedték, és amíg teljesen helyre nem jön a lába, addig biztos, hogy nem is kell visszamennie a bázisra.

Jensen láthatóan megkönnyebbült a hírtől. A korábbi komorságát mintha elfújta volna a szél, és Jared elégedetten figyelte, hogy visszatért a régi énje.

Amikor Misha már akkorákat ásított, hogy félő volt, hogy kiakad az állkapcsa, Jensen összecsomagolta a párját és az ajándékokat is.

\- Köszönöm, haver. Jövök eggyel – suttogta Jared fülébe, amikor megölelte.

\- Erre valók a barátok. Vigyázzatok egymásra.

A pár addig figyelte a távolodó kocsi lámpáit, amíg azok el nem tűntek a sötétben.

\- Azt hiszem végre megint nyugodt lesz az éjszakám – motyogta Jared, miközben visszaterelte Gent a házba – De ami a fontos, hogy annak a két bolondnak is.


End file.
